


Love Addict

by Towaristsch_Mauser



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Towaristsch_Mauser/pseuds/Towaristsch_Mauser





	Love Addict

Уилл не был морально готов к следующему сеансу терапии. Как с любым долгом, возвращать этот было не особо приятно. Однако выбора уже не было, если Уилл хотел и дальше использовать Чилтона в своих целях.

А Чилтон слишком легко шел на контакт. Интересно, его жизнь ничему не учила?  
\- Вы хотите вспоминать дальше? – поинтересовался Чилтон, оставшись с ним наедине.  
\- Я бы хотел… почувствовать себя в безопасности, - Уилл отвернулся и уставился в сторону. Чилтон хотел было прикоснулся к его плечу, но Уилл как бы невзначай отдернулся, не позволяя сделать это.  
Чилтон едва заметно стиснул губы, но ничем больше не выдал себя.  
\- Немного стабильности, доктор Чилтон, - проговорил Уилл, поглаживая стальные когти наручников, стиснувшие запястья. И глянул на него искоса, не поднимая головы.  
Чилтон предсказуемо вздохнул.  
Власть… развращала. Уилл сморгнул, облизнулся – и заметил, как Чилтон невольно приоткрыл рот, собираясь отзеркалить его жест, но в последний момент удержал себя в руках.  
\- Вы ведь понимаете, о чем я, доктор Чилтон?  
\- Да, - кивнул тот, - ввиду вашего делюзионного расстройства у вас есть проблемы с адекватным восприятием этого мира.  
\- И мания преследования.  
\- И гиперсексуальность.  
\- Эротомания, - машинально поправил Уилл.  
\- Как вам угодно, - не стал спорить тот, сделал пометку в своем блокноте. - Эротомания.  
\- Это не главное, - проговорил Уилл, встряхнул головой, отросшие волосы легли беспорядочными кудрями. – Я просил у вас стабильности.  
\- Почему-то мне так не кажется, Уилл, - Чилтон невольно стиснул навершие своей трости.

Уилл разозлился на него, на его скукоженный мозг, которым Чилтон думал совершенно не в том направлении. Или же... Или же хотел думать. Уилл обхватил себя руками, стараясь не думать о том, на что он мог спровоцировать Чилтона.  
\- Я много думал о вас, Уилл, - произнес тот, оглаживая трость, - вы, наверное, знаете об этом. Я думал о том, как вы приворожили Джека.  
Уилл нарочито громко расхохотался, приложил пальцы ко лбу, цепь наручников мелодично звякнула.  
\- Вам это было нетрудно, - продолжил Чилтон, наблюдая за ним, - и потом вы обворожили еще и доктора Лектера.  
Уилл замер, перестал смеяться, почуяв неладное. От одного упоминания о Ганнибале ему хотелось сцепить зубы и кинуться в атаку. И одновременно - забиться куда-нибудь поглубже, чтоб не увидели и не нашли.  
\- Простите меня, Фредерик, - негромко произнес Уилл, обратившись по имени. Улыбка с его губ исчезла, будто и не было вовсе. - Вы делаете неправильные выводы относительно меня и доктора, - Уилл будто откусил слово, - Лектера. Однако у нас с вами много времени, чтобы разобраться в этом. Вы и я…  
\- Уилл, вы невозможный пациент, - раздался глуховатый голос от двери.  
Чилтон молчал, не спуская глаз с Уилла.  
\- Ганнибал Лектер?! - мгновенно узнал Уилл, почувствовал, как сердце забилось прямо в горле. Попытался унять красную ярость, взять себя в руки и поговорить с ним осторожно и вдумчиво - так, как следовало разговаривать с Лектером. Но черт бы побрал Чилтона - он совсем не дал времени на подготовку!  
\- Он всегда такой, - проговорил Чилтон, не отвел глаз, поймав напряженный взгляд Уилла, - все время препятствует проведению терапии. Вот и сейчас утверждает, что не имел сексуального влечения к вам.  
\- Сексуальное влечение? Уилл, вы ведь просто умоляли тогда, - холодно заметил Лектер, - я знал, что вы были не в себе, и, разумеется, старался вам помочь.  
\- Быть может, это влияние препарата? - вякнул Чилтон из своего угла.  
\- Доктор Лектер, - не сдержался Уилл, уставился на него. - На нашем приватном сеансе, да?!  
\- Я посчитал это необходимым, - заявил Чилтон, разглядывая ногти.  
\- Вы считаете, что доктор Лектер  
\- Я считаю, что он направил  
\- У вас драконовские методы, доктор Лектер, - заметил Чилтон, стараясь не смотреть на то, как Уилл цепко следит за Лектером, как меняется выражение его глаз, от ненависти до глубокой привязанности и невысказанной тоски. А Лектер, счастливый, богатый его вниманием, словно бы и не замечал Уилла.

Подошел ближе и навис над столом, упершись кулаком в стену.  
\- По-вашему, я дракон? - усмехнулся он, склонив голову набок. Рассматривал Уилла, хоть и разговаривал с Чилтоном.  
\- Да, - хмыкнул Чилтон, а Уилл стиснул челюсти так, что желваки перекатывались на скулах. Тоже согласился с мнением.  
\- Доктор Чилтон, я разочарован, - отрезал Уилл, - я думал, что мы с вами поняли друг друга.  
\- Я проникся к вам сочувствием, - вздохнул Чилтон, - и я определенно считаю, что методы доктора Лектера были неподходящими. Именно он вызвал у вас расстройство личности и провалы в памяти, во время которых вы совершали преступления.  
\- Что? - прошептал Уилл, покачал головой, словно не в силах в это поверить.  
\- После сеанса с вами я поверил в то, что вы не симулируете это расстройство…  
\- Чилтон, вы что, считаете, что доктор Лектер просто неправильно меня лечил, поэтому я сорвался с катушек?! Это он убийца, садист и маньяк! Он, а не я! Слышите!

Уилл не выдержал. Словно сорвался с цепи, оттолкнул от себя Лектера, встал спиной к стене, чувствуя лопатками ее прохладу.  
\- Вы все сошли с ума! - заорал он, потеряв контроль, - вы все здесь сумасшедшие!  
\- Конечно, Уилл, - снисходительно улыбнулся Лектер, - все сошли с ума, а вы нормальный.  
\- Да! А я... - Уилл вздрогнул, ощутив, как возникший ком колотится в горле. Лектер опять выставлял его полоумным маньяком, а Чилтон слушал, слушал все. И верил, наверняка верил каждому его слову.  
А Лектер приближался, и Уилл запрокинул голову, глядел внимательно и ждал его, чтоб ударить. И знал, что не ударит. Потому что этим точно докажет Чилтону, что псих.  
\- Мне так жаль, - улыбнулся Лектер, потрепал Уилла по щеке, обхватил его лицо обеими ладонями, вгляделся в его глаза.  
\- Вы лжете, - тихо отозвался Уилл, чувствуя во рту набегающую слюну. Так давно Лектер не прикасался к нему. Так давно не успокаивал. Не гладил, не стискивал крепко.  
\- Вам плохо? - поинтересовался Лектер, прижался губами к его лбу, определяя температуру. Уилл едва ощутимо кивнул, но тот уловил жест.  
\- Я в порядке, - сглотнул Уилл.  
Чилтон поглядывал на них со странным выражением, не поднимаясь на ноги. Лектер обхватил Уилла за плечи: уже спокойного, приторможенного слегка.  
\- Уилл слишком много нервничает с вами, - вздохнул Лектер сочувственно, - вы чересчур напористы.  
\- Я-то?! - возмутился Чилтон, прозрачно намекая на то, что у Лектера неподходящий подход к терапии Уилла.  
Уилл же молчал, выключенный из разговора. Психам слова не давали, он ощущал это чересчур четко.  
И подбирал слова и доводы, которые в присутствии Ганнибала рассыпались как карточный домик. Все потому что в его присутствии Уилл чересчур волновался. И, надо признать, что боялся Ганнибала Лектера. Понимал, что ненавидит его и боится одновременно за то, что тот поселился в его голове. За то, что его прикосновение дарило покой, а выпрашивать еще было стыдно. Но Лектер, верный своей жестокой линии, не давал больше.  
Уилла затрясло, словно лихорадка вернулась. Он невольно встал вплотную к Лектеру и задрожал от удовольствия, когда тот вновь прикоснулся к нему.

\- Вот видите, Фредерик, - заметил Лектер, - я был прав. Он сам желает этого.  
\- Вижу, - хмуро буркнул Чилтон, все же поднялся из кресла, стиснув зубы и слегка неуклюже.  
Лектер стиснул плечи Уилла, приподнял его лицо за подбородок, поцеловал вдруг в губы, коротко и сухо.  
Уилл послушно приподнял голову, потому что не возражал. Потому что хотел еще. Как глупо было надеяться переубедить Чилтона.  
\- Хотите повторить? - поинтересовался вдруг Ганнибал, положив ладонь на талию Уилла.  
\- Повторить что? - сипло выдохнул Уилл, потеряв голос.  
\- Как что? - от теплой ладони словно расходились волны, похожие на вибрацию электромагнитного поля. - Доктор Чилтон, я думал, вы уже докопались до этого.  
\- Нет, - смурно буркнул Чилтон.  
\- До чего...? - пробормотал Уилл, сглатывая слюну, снова наполнившую рот. На прикосновение уже условный рефлекс выработался.  
\- Не может быть, чтоб вы ничего не помнили, Уилл, - Лектер коснулся его губ своими, поцеловав в самый уголок рта, ощутив мягкую колкость щетины. Уилл вновь сглотнул шумно, пытая свой затравленный мозг, выжимал его, словно тряпку над ведром, но не мог выдавить ни капли воспоминаний. При этом откуда-то точно знал, чем пахнет Лектер, если прижаться к его плечу. Чем-то терпким, вроде сандала… Уилл не разбирался в парфюмерии.

\- Может, ввести ему препарат? - предложил Чилтон.  
\- Не стоит, - щелкнул языком Лектер, оглядывая Уилла, едва ощутимо подрагивавшего рядом.  
\- Ваши методы тоже не отличаются разнообразием, Чилтон, - заметил Уилл на остатках самообладания. Почувствовал, что не в силах справиться с нарастающим тремором и сам шагнул в руки Лектеру, прижался к нему, словно принимая неизбежное. Лектер улыбнулся, аккуратно и быстро расстегивая тугие пуговки на больничной робе. Уилл, как всегда, накрыл лицо ладонями, потому что это были отнюдь не те воспоминания, которые будешь смаковать с банкой пива, которыми станешь делиться с другими. И одновременно - одно из лучшего, что случалось с ним когда-либо.  
\- Вы поправились, Уилл, - заметил Лектер, очерчивая пальцем линию пониже солнечного сплетения.  
Уилл промолчал, потому что не заметил этого, но Лектеру виднее было. Без одежды он чувствовал себя совсем паршиво, повел плечами и обнял себя так плотно, будто хотел схлопнуть себя в точку и исчезнуть. Лектер присел на край стола, потянул Уилла следом, обнял его крепко, обманчиво обещая защиту.  
Уилл знал, что Лектер вновь лжет, но не мог отказаться от самообмана, прижался губами к его шее, принялся целовать осторожно, как всегда, не оставляя следов.  
\- Теперь я понимаю... - начал было Чилтон.  
\- Заткнитесь, - посоветовал Уилл, не отрываясь от своего занятия. - Вы ничего не понимаете.

Впрочем, сам Уилл понимал не больше, чем Чилтон. Он просто знал, что сейчас произойдет, вспомнил об этом. И, ощутив, как за его спиной чужие пальцы сомкнулись в замок, Уилл даже улыбнулся, почувствовав глубокое удовлетворение.  
Казалось, что презерватив должен лежать во внутреннем кармане пиджака, и Уилл сунулся туда ладонью, не отрывая взгляда от лица Лектера. Глядя ему в глаза, обманчиво-равнодушные, Уилл нащупал пластиковый конвертик в плотном шелковом тепле кармана, вытащил его и, не особо задумываясь, взял в зубы. Поглядел на Лектера, покачивая конвертиком, представил себя его глазами: растрепанного, ждущего, с пересохшим ртом и туманной поволокой в глазах. Словно удар током, по телу разошлось возбуждение, и Уилл невольно прижался к Лектеру еще плотнее, чтоб ощутить его полностью после долгой разлуки.

Лектер усмехнулся, отобрал у него презерватив, принялся шуршать им. Уилла это не интересовало, он хотел уйти в себя, отдаваясь приятным ощущениям, но не думать о них. Хотел забыть обо всем и лишь рассматривать образы, наполняющие мозг.  
Лектер стиснул его волосы на затылке, такие удобно длинные, что можно вцепиться как следует, запрокинуть голову. Уилл потянулся вслед за рукой, невольно показывав горло, мягкое и беззащитное, как корочка еще не поджаренного пирога. Кажется, пальцем можно проткнуть.  
Лектер охотно взял его за шею сзади, сдавил пальцами крепко, от чего стало трудно дышать, но Уилл смолчал, как всегда потому что пока закрыт рот - можно все. Пока внутренний монолог не стал диалогом, можно делать вид, что ничего не происходит, и все в порядке вещей.  
Уилл зажмурился, стискивая плечи Лектера, словно перед прыжком в воду с высокого причала, перед погружением в глубину. Прыгнул, почувствовав, как дрожит мир за его спиной, как остается позади реальность. И собственное тело оставил, неважно, что с ним происходит.

\- Я смотрю, - в голову ввинтился скрипучий голос Чилтона, омерзительно неприятно лишний сейчас, - у вас все серьезно.  
Лектер сдержанно кивнул, не прерываясь, а Уилл почувствовал непрошенные слезы, выступившие на лице. Чилтон, вернувший его на грешную землю, маячил где-то за левым плечом. Реальность обрастала разными подробностями: облупленный стол, стопка бумаг, трещины в потолке. Ладони Лектера на бедрах. И его член, плавно проникающий...  
\- Чилтон! - рявкнул Уилл, готовый убить, растерзать, разорвать на миллиард кусочков. И прикусил губу, ахнул, почувствовав приятную, привычную боль, изогнулся, крепко стискивая шею Лектера. Тот, слишком занятый сейчас, не обратил внимания на то, что сбитый с толку Уилл едва не плачет. Держал его на весу, опираясь на стол, и шумно дышал, приподнимал его бедра. Уилл вжался лицом в его шею, чувствуя, как щеки горят от стыда и удовольствия.  
\- Это уж слишком, - Чилтон подошел ближе. - Я вынужден заявить, что вы перешли границу.  
Лектер замер, уставился на него поверх плеча Уилла. Тот вновь вздрогнул, укусил его слабо, желая продолжения.  
\- К чему вы это сейчас, Чилтон?  
\- Я бы хотел присоединиться, - сказал тот, напряженно дыша, - раз уж мы с вами оба являемся его психотерапевтами. Надеюсь, вы не прогоните меня смотреть происходящее в записи, а позволите присоединиться.  
\- Попробуйте, - хрипло выдохнул Лектер, опустил ладонь ниже, обводя пальцем туго натянутые мышцы.  
\- Но я не… - пробормотал Уилл, тут же замолк, почувствовав, что тот вышел и поглаживает его поясницу, - Я не хочу!  
\- Тише, - усмехнулся Лектер, несильно шлепнул его, - это будет интересно и познавательно для доктора Чилтона.

Уилл шумно задышал, не веря в происходящее. Вокруг все расплылось, но это было не спасительным забытьем, а всего лишь слезами, он чувствовал все, что происходит, и все понимал. Холодные от смазки пальцы Лектера, касающиеся его сзади. Дыхание Чилтона, уже чересчур шумное и прерывистое, хотя еще ничего не случилось.  
Лектер вновь предал его в угоду своим интересам и любопытству.

Чилтон же довольно заурчал, дорвавшись. Прижался вплотную и начал было суетиться, но Лектер отстранил его руку.  
\- Уилл, - пробормотал Чилтон, стискивая его волосы на затылке, потянул, запрокидывая его голову себе на плечо. Уилл задохнулся от эмоций, пролетевших и вонзившихся в сердце, как стайка птиц или автоматная очередь. Прижал язык к небу и зажмурился, стараясь не думать о нем, но не мог не думать, не мог отрешиться, Чилтон со своим прямолинейным образом мышления вламывался в него, словно реальность после звонка будильника. Ощутив двойное проникновение, Уилл вцепился в Лектера, будто хотел найти в нем спасения, но не мог. Это было куда больнее, чем обычно, и куда… реальнее.  
\- Мне больно, - тихо, сбивчиво пробормотал Уилл, не желая орать в голос.  
Лектер вновь не слышал его, больше занятый процессом, нежели эмоциями Уилла, хрипло дышал, волосы сбились на лоб.  
Уилл чувствовал, как эти двое стискивают его, пользуя одновременно, и глубоко задышал, глядя в потолок, чувствуя, что вот-вот задохнется от чрезмерной наполненности.  
\- Мне больно. Я не хочу. Серьезно, - простонал он, часто моргая, - Ганнибал, я серьезно.  
\- Достаточно, - решил Лектор, глянул на Чилтона, недовольно сощурившегося, - закончите рукой.  
Чилтон попытался возражать, но Лектер уже уложил Уилла животом на стол, резко и быстро. Уилл вскрикнул, застонал от грубого обращения, но мгновенно смолк, вновь ощутив его в себе. И улегся щекой на прохладную столешницу, замер от приятной прохлады пластика. Лектер держал его за бедра, рывками натягивая на себя, двигался в нем свободно, но, похоже, его это устраивало. Судя по всему, сейчас у него стоял еще крепче, отчего ноги Уилла дрожали и подкашивались.  
\- Я не желаю вам зла, - прошептал Лектер ему в ухо, стиснул мочку зубами, - помните об этом, Уилл.  
\- Я запомню, - ответил Уилл, не в силах молчать. Край стола резко упирался в тело, но дурное возбуждение, нехорошее, нездоровое, вновь поднялось изнутри, и он, наконец, кончил под Лектером, хотя еще несколько минут назад не представлял, что способен на это. И, стискивая пальцами стол, скользя по гладкому пластику ногтями, постанывал и тихо ждал, пока Лектер не кончит сам.

\- Занятная вышла запись, - заметил Чилтон, выглядевший так, словно ничего не случилось.  
\- Думаю, вы поделитесь ею? – ухмыльнулся Лектер, стягивая презерватив и обертывая его салфеткой. Чилтон с долей брезгливости поглядел, как Лектер забирает его с собой, а потом переключился на Уилла, который кое-как одевался. Пальцы у него дрожали, выходило из рук вон плохо, но Уилл одевался сам. И крайне мрачно глянул на Чилтона, когда тот сделал шаг в его сторону.  
\- Мы повязаны теперь, доктор Лектер, - сказал Чилтон сдержанно, не рискуя притронуться к Уиллу. Лектер поглядел на него пренебрежительно, поглаживая встрепанные кудри Уилла, мягкие на ощупь. А потом и вовсе отвернулся от Чилтона, обнимая Уилла.  
И Уилл не стал противиться.


End file.
